


HappyGrabby

by sanguisuga



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Drunk Greg is a Happy Greg, Ficlet, M/M, Mystrade Storytime, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Then on the tweets, and now here, do not copy to another site, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 21:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguisuga/pseuds/sanguisuga
Summary: A drunk Lestrade is a happily demonstrative Lestrade...





	HappyGrabby

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from a post on umbrellaandbadge's tumblr aaaages ago...
> 
> "Greg is the type of drunk that suddenly can’t keep their hands to themselves while under the influence."
> 
> As always, comments are highly appreciated! Kisses, lovelies!  
> ~xoxo~

Greg’s not, like, _crude_ about it or anything. It’s just that his natural cheer gets a bit - well - amplified, and spills out a bit on whoever happens to be near. Thus Anderson tends to get vigorous noogies, and Donovan a quick buss to the cheek which she shakes off with a surprisingly girlish giggle. John usually winds up with a heavy arm dragging his head down on Greg’s shoulder, and Sherlock silently seethes as he gets pulled in tight by the waist. But since Greg somehow always manages to magically extricate himself while leaving John and Sherlock mashed together, the seething doesn’t last long.

Mycroft first noticed this behaviour of Lestrade’s at Baker Street, during the positively dreadful engagement party that his little brother’s intolerably rude fiance had insisted (under dire threats to his precious brolly, which John was currently holding hostage) that he attend. Greg had practically been glowing with pride as they all watched ‘his boys’ make the official announcement and then Mycroft was suffering through a positively treacley display of affection involving his _brother_ , of all people. Not long after that, the Detective Inspector’s cheeks were glowing with a healthy dose of Mrs. Hudson’s infamous rum punch instead, and he was bestowing rambunctious hugs upon everyone - not forgetting Mycroft, who he actually lifted clear off his feet. His stuttering if hesitant objection was waved away as his merry assailant moved on to a much more amenable victim in the form of one petite medical examiner.

With a quick tap on the back of his head to reset his brother’s brain, Sherlock slipped a flask of the barely potable punch into Mycroft’s pocket as John handed his brolly back with a knowing grin. Then they both shoved him toward the door, whispering conspiratorially about secret plans behind his back. Mycroft snorted out his disapproval before making a hasty exit, but it wasn’t long before he was inviting Gregory to come by to his private rooms at the Diogenes ‘to celebrate the impending nuptials’.

A couple of, well - a few - cups later, both men were tipping into the dangerous territory where giggles bubbled up at every innocuous statement, declarations lingering at the tips of their tongues. Greg threw his hand out in the direction of Mycroft’s knee, which was considerably further away than it seemed due to a swift if carefully calculated rearrangement of the furniture earlier that afternoon. Frowning intensely, Greg tried again, not even noticing as Mycroft moved his leg just a bit further away with absolute glee lighting up his features.

The glee shifted into something far more heated as Greg slipped gracelessly from his chair, winding up on his knees in between Mycroft’s thighs. A few awkward fumbles later, he clumsily tried to climb up into his lap, somehow managing to tip both Mycroft and the chair he was sitting in arse over teakettle. Not that either of them was particularly fussed at that point, even if they were a little confused over the odd bruises the next day.

A drunk Lestrade is still a happily demonstrative Lestrade, but these days Mycroft ensures that he’s the only one within reach of the silver-haired DI’s happygrabby hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or brit-picked. Characters not mine, but the situation definitely is!
> 
> If you'd like to get notifications and miscellany from tumblr, I'm at 'bitemebat.tumblr.com'. My activity there has slowed considerably since the Great Purge, but I also set up another tumblr just for notifications and other writerly stuff at 'sanguisugaao3.tumblr.com'.
> 
> I seem to be mostly active on twitter now, although the system confuses me and I really don't post much. But still, if you'd like to follow, I'm @sanguisugaao3 there!
> 
> (I'm also over on Pillowfort.io if anyone out there is giving them a shot - as 'sanguisuga'. Same handle on Dreamwidth, but I must confess that I don't do much on either site.)


End file.
